Alice in Anime
by Yui Anarchy-chan
Summary: Alice goes to the world of anime with lucky star and TMOHS I own nothing
1. down the rabbit hole AGAIN

I own nothing

Alice in anime ch. 1

"Ah," Alice said. "Wasn't this the place where I was sucked in the hole when I chased that rabbit that was so long ago,"

Yes it had been 3 yrs since alice was sucked down the rabbit hole and she still was young and stupid because when went there she again got sucked down the rabbit hole she sat on the cool green grass thinking what it could have been like if she had not gone into wonderland. So then she found herself looking out into the sky and hearing a small quaint voice shouting

"I'm late I'm late Haruhi is going to kill me if I'm not there for the adventures of mikuru asahina 2."

And she looked over and saw an orange haired Moe girl in a bunny outfit hmm, Alice thought all I went through before, eh what the heck,

"Hey Ms. Rabbit where are you going" Alice yelled.

"Can't talk I'm so late It's already 2:00!" She said again.

Alice kept shouting the same thing over and over, and suddenly the Moe girl ran darn a deep dark hole. Alice kept going at it even though she still hadn't learned her lesson. Oh no not again she said her legs kept moving and moving and suddenly she found herself stuck in a rabbit hole falling down.

Bouken deshou desho plays

I don't even know what this music is but I know its in a different language for sure, she thought. "GAHH!" she said as she kept falling down. A glipse of a blue haired short otaku was shown before her eyes.

"Is this anime?" she asked herself.

" uh oh I can't see the ground all I see is...manga and chocolate sticks of some sort" she said to herself oh no I think I'm in something worse than wonderland it's, it's anime world.

Holy crap I never would have known this was the next land I would visit besides who knew konakona101 would come up with that idea anyway, she thought.

"Hey I see the ground. Finally" she said. And so the ground touched her feet. Ahh feels so good that I finally get to feel the ground, she thought now it's time to look outside and check out this darned land and see if there is anyone else that can help me. Then two men appeared right in front of her.

"I'm tweedle itsuki" the seemingly happy one replied

"I'm, tweedle Kyon" the grouchy depressing kid replied "I can't belive haruhi dragged us into this madness and she brought lucky star with her" he said

" Whatever just say your lines" Tweedle Itsuki said " Hello Alice I see you have followed the bait. Your as curious as a cat." He looked as his wrist. " We brought you today on a quest to find your home again, Kyon your turn"

" Um... the Cheshire cat will lead your way into the forest where you will find the white queen but don't listen to her she is a big fat uh...Whatever screw this Alice go find the blue door behind the-" The happier man covered his mouth. " Just follow your instincts and go find the queen of hearts"

Puzzled and confused Alice said in a sarcastic tone "Ok..." and zoomed off into the woods.

" Another moe girl lost you know haruhi has a fetish for theese things" Itsuki said.

" Well I don't care I don't want another dead tsudere haruhi killed one for having a bad attiti=ude besides this one is different" kyon said.

"Indeed she is" Itsuki said

Alice in the woods pondered all that the two men said to her


	2. The Bevrages

Alice still walking in the woods thinking about what a tsundere was and what moe is if moe was smart she would definalty be moe for sure but she wasnt sure. Soon enough she was out of the woods but she diddnt even pay attention to where she was going and then she saw a small little house nearby which she ran toward wondering what it was. Surly enough a small girl looking like the bunny girl she had seen earlier came out of the house dressed as a maid with a cart full of beverages. Alice ran toward the small light brown haired girl and said

"Do you have any tea that I can have"

"I certainly do here you go" the girl said, Alice drank the tea and then blacked out. The small girl then with her scared voice said

"I gave her the poison master haruhi" and she replied through a walkie talkie

"Good now take that tsundere over to me so I can train her to be moe!" haruhi said.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA" she laughed.

" Hey mikuru laugh with me" she told the scared girl.

"Hehehehehehehehe" she said quietly and scardely.

" mikuru you are not going to be evil with that kind of laugh! But whatever just bring her back to me" the voice said.

" Yes boss" she said.

And she place the girl in a car and drove off with the body


End file.
